His Immortal
by KittyRain
Summary: Sappy title... fluffy and extremely angsty fic. If you like evanescence, or hhr then read.


This idea came to me ages ago…. And I decided to post it as I cant think of anything else at the moment. 

**This is set in the hospital wing after the events of the department of mysteries.**

**Please review… tell me what you think.**

**Songfic. Extreme Angst! Very fluffy! One-shot!**

**Disclaimer: don't own it, never will… but I can always dream…**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The moonlight shining threw the window made everything seem like a strange dream. But he knew this was reality, he knew this was no dream, despite how much he wished it was.

Over the years he had become wary the four walls that enclosed hospitals. He grew accustomed to there sense of foreboding and sorrow. He simply hated them.

_I'm so tired of being here,_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears,_

He sat on the edge of her bed looking down into her pale face. She looked so peaceful. He knew she was dying, he wanted her to go peacefully, without pain. Then he thought of life without her and he desperately wanted her to wake up.

"Hermione," He whispered, "Hermione, wake up… please… if you give up now you leave me here, I would never do that to you!"

He was shocked at the harshness within his voice, but he knew it was true. He knew he could never leave her alone.

_And if you have to leave,_

_I wish that you would just leave,_

'_Cause your presence still lingers here,_

_And it won't leave me alone,_

He looked across the room to the bed next to Hermione's, where his other best friend was asleep. He looked at Ron's arm at the deep welts left by the brain. Horrified at what he had caused he looked back at Hermione. Tears building up in his eyes at the thought of how he had almost lost her.

_These wounds won't seem to heal,_

_This pain is just too real,_

_There's just to much that time cannot erase,_

The tears began to flow freely, hot and slow down his cheeks. He began to remember how Hermione had told him not to go to the ministry of magic. He knew he should have listened to her, he thought that if he had listened then none of this would have happened. His best friend would still be awake.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears,_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears,_

_I held your hand through all of these years,_

_But you still have all of me_,

Despite the fact Ron was in the next bed, and Madam Pomfrey was nearby, in her office, he felt so alone. As though it was only him and Hermione on the face of the earth, and there was nobody else left.

He thought back to the time when he first met Hermione on the train journey bringing him to Hogwarts for the first time. He remembered how pretty he thought she was, then how guilty he felt when Ron upset her, causing her to run away and come face to face with a mountain troll.

_You used to captivate me,_

_By your resonating light,_

_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind,_

He hated the thought of going to sleep, knowing he will have nightmares. He pictured Sirius falling through the veil, and Hermione falling to the floor after the jet of light passed across her chest.

_Your face it haunts,  
My once pleasant dreams,  
Your voice it chased away,  
All the sanity in me,_

He could picture her face clearly as the light hit her. A small "Oh" sound escaped her lips, filled with surprise. But he knew what emotions were passing through her eyes. Pain, shock, and worst of all sorrow. She was filled with a sorrow for failing him. For not helping him through to the end. He knew she wouldn't have forgiven herself if he had died. He hated that look of pain, seeking forgiveness from within his heart.

_These wounds won't seem to heal,  
This pain is just too real,_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase,_

Desperate for her to wake up he began to whisper in her ear,

"Hermione, please wake up. I need you. If you die who else is going to stop me from killing myself? Who else is going to correct my homework? Who else is going to stand by me when everyone else deserts me? Who else will be my friend for who I am instead of the famous Boy-Who-Lived? Who else… who else will allow me to love them the way I love you?"

He knew then. He knew why he couldn't live without her, why he needed her, and why even a smallest tear from her eyes ripped his heart in two.

He loved her.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears,  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears,  
I held your hand through all of these years,  
But you still have all of me,_

He waited for her to wake up. Waited for her to show some signs of life other then her shallow breaths. When nothing happened a fresh wave of tears flowed from his eyes, in a desperate attempt to soak the sheet covering Hermione's small and fragile body.

He placed his head upon her chest, listening to the soft beating of her heart.

"Please don't leave me." He whispered continuously into her stomach, "Please don't leave me."

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone,  
But though you're still with me,  
I've been alone all along,_

He never knew how long he was there. But as soon as he opened his eyes at the sound of her small voice, he knew the happiness that filled him could never be replaced.

"Harry?"

"Hermione! Your awake"

"Harry, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

He smiled, she was always concerned about him, no matter what condition she was in.

"It's nothing Hermione, I'm just happy to see your ok."

As Hermione brushed away his tears with a soft hand Harry felt the sun begin to shine through the nearby window. He felt his world begin to turn again knowing the woman he loved was going to live to see another day.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears,  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears,  
I held your hand through all of these years,  
But you still have all of me._

**The End.**


End file.
